


On the first day

by MysShadowDragon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot, The prompts are thanks to spiderboyneedsahug, Yuletide, except this is 12 days of fluffmas, for castlevania..., this is going to be hard.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysShadowDragon/pseuds/MysShadowDragon
Summary: The boy's emotional constipation won't make it through this alive. Sypha is stuck on the sidelines rolling her eyes at the antics - even if some of it may be her fault.(Twelve one-shots full of wintery fluffy feels. Or as much fluffiness I can make them have without stretching them out of character.)





	1. Cold Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Some cold sleepy cuddles

Trevor never agreed to this, but here he was, sandwiched between two chilly bodies, in a cramped cart they’d stolen from Gresit. The air cold enough that even with two other people - scratch that - one person and one leech he was still covered head to toe in goosebumps. 

Glaring daggers at the faint outline of the wood grain on the wagon Trevor couldn’t manage to close his eyes for longer than a flash. Too aware of Alucard to his side and the soft snuffles of Sypha to his other side. He barely knew these two, and they expected him to sleep easily in the cold and damp. 

He would murder Alucard for a pint right about now, craving anything to warm his hands up. 

Shifting his hands up to shove them under his armpits in a desperate attempt of warmth. He duel wielded his elbows to keep the two away from him as much as the size of the wagon would allow. 

It was unbearable as Trevor could feel time tick, he could feel it through the slow loss of feeling in his limbs and the drag on his eyes. He should be in an inn or better yet a tavern.

Sluggishly rolling his eyes Trevor groaned at the weird brush on his neck.

Blearily blinking his eyes open Trevor questioned why it suddenly became so hard to drag his eyelids open.

Feeling the soft touch again Trevor froze as his mind immediately screeched what an idiot he’d been to doze off with a Vampire in his company.

Gritting his teeth Trevor was tight as a bow, his muscles crying out in a weak protest. 

The thing was, wasn’t Alucard to his right?

Confused Trevor flicked his eyes to the left and squinted - trying to fight through the darkness. 

What his eyes couldn‘t see didn’t matter. The small snuffle followed by the soft touch solved everything. 

He let out a low choking noise, managing not to jerk away from Sypha who was far too close if her hair, it had to be her hair, was brushing his neck. Maybe the sleep was dulling his senses, but the shivers that wracked him were barely there.

He was, dare he say it, almost warm. He could do without Sypha’s hands on his arm. They were cold as Satan’s personality, but the rest of her was warm. She’d snuck under his cloak and the heavy worn material was just fantastic at preserving the heat. Two bodies were better than one or some shit like that.

Sighing into the dark Trevor felt sleep tug at him again and with less resistance and far less misery, he let go. 

It was the gentle morning light and frost that had Trevor grimacing and blearily squinting through the rays. Shifting too rub at his eyes only to find his arm occupied.

Trevor looked down a scowl already firmly on his face, craning his neck upwards to see why he had a lack of mobility and the static in his limbs was racing.

His head smacked back into the wood with a thunk after he spied Alucard ninety percent of the way on top of him. Trevor to be honest was surprised he wasn’t choking on blond hair as it pooled around his neck from Alucard who firmly had most of his upper half on Trevor’s chest. 

Sypha was curled into Trevor’s side, not free from the blond locks either as they intermingled with her own bouncy curls, what little that was poking out from the blanket she’d hidden under, that was smooshed into Trevor’s side.

Trevor wanted to shove the two off of him and nearly did so, shifting to sit up and knock the two away until Trevor felt a chill unlike the biting air of the morning run down his spine. 

Sharp nails dug in frightfully close to the family jewels and from his left Sypha shifted, her face just visible enough under all the robes and blankets they’d amassed that Trevor could see one eye glare with an undisguised promise of pain. 

Licking his lips, feeling his mouth go dry as Sypha tightened her hold on his thigh Trevor gave back a fearful smile. Sypha stared for a moment more before she released her death grip and buried her face again reminding Trevor of a groundhog for a moment. 

With the veiled threat hanging over his head, the lingering pull of sleep, and the lack of puncture marks in his neck Trevor huffed and shifted back down.

“Thank you Sypha.” Someone mumbled and Trevor jerked again, looking to his chest to see Alucard staring back with his unnatural gold eyes before the bloody asshole rose his eyebrows, shifted on his chest like he was getting comfortable and closed his eyes again.

Left gaping Trevor looked between the two who were both awake enough to know what was going on. 

“I hate you both so much,” Trevor said out loud. A punch in the side courtesy of Sypha was his gift. Alucard not even shifting anymore. With a grunt Trevor gave up, Sypha’s threat still standing. 

Closing his eyes again Trevor fell asleep, warm and with the soft smell that reminded Trevor of his mother’s garden filled to the brim full of strong smelling herbs for her teas. Peppermint. He dreamed of her lecturing him about it. About what it felt like when his mother found him hiding in her tea cabinets and she grabbed him out by his arms and swung him about in the air before hugging him close. He dreamed of warmth and home.


	2. Two Children Fighting Over Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
> Two children fighting over blankets and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Blanket Fort

“Alucard is not getting the blankets. Why are we even having this conversation!” Trevor shouted throwing his arms up, the ratty blanket he was protecting flying up behind him.

The tug from behind him had him tightening his grip on the blanket. Spinning around on his heel Trevor glared at Sypha who glared right back.

“No Alucard isn't, I am.” Sypha threw her hand to her chest and puffed up.

Both Trevor and Alucard snorted to which Sypha wrenched on the blanket. Trevor could hear the noise of a rip somewhere. Not that it didn’t add to the many already there.

“You’re ripping it Trevor let go it’s mine!”

“Bull-fucking-shit it is!”

“You have a cloak and Alucard doesn’t get cold,”

“I can't feel cold, doesn’t mean I don’t get cold,” Alucard interjected from the side. Both Trevor and Sypha threw vicious glares towards him before snapping their heads back to their tug-of-war match.

“You can't lie Sypha I know speaker robes are for the cold.” Trevor snarled back pointing at the wispy blue robes.

“Not this cold!”

“We could probably split the blankets amongst us,” Alucard seemed to slide closer them.

There were four blankets, and they all sucked. Filled with moth-eaten holes and stains that none of them would like to consider. Even if they all shared it‘d do nothing. They’d already gone over this.

Trevor growled lowly as Alucard got closer to the blanket he and Sypha were fighting over.

Alucard frowned and crossed his arms.

“If you're both going to act like dogs fighting over scraps, then so will I.” Alucard levelled his gaze at them both, it was a threat delivered so calmly that it set Trevor on edge. It would only be worse if he straight up told them he would beat them into the ground for it.

“What the hell does that mean,” Trevor huffed back as Sypha sulked that they were not acting like dogs.

Raising one eyebrow, Alucard nearly smirked before he launched himself at the blanket morphing into a seriously massive white wolf.

“Fucking Christ!” Trevor shouted and dropping the blanket and leaping backwards. Sypha didn’t let go, Alucard stole the blanket from her hands and ran to the side of the clearing. Blanket dangling from his mouth. The tails dragging through the snow.

“You-you fucking bastard!” Trevor shouted as a war cry after he charged after Alucard. “That's my god damn blanket.”

It was like playing with an actual dog in all the worst ways. Trevor couldn’t get close and when he did Alucard snapped at him. At the end of his rope, Trevor tried to use his whip to snag the blanket. Not caring if the assault made a new hole. 

Alucard‘s sword apparently still worked even as a fucking wolf. Losing his whip to the floating sword as Alucard sat there ruining the blanket more broke the little patience Trevor had left.

With a senseless scream of rage, Trevor threw himself at Alucard. He should pay more attention.

Crashing into the powdery white that turned to cement when he hit Trevor groaned miserably into the snow.

“I don‘t understand how you can be so utterly incompetent Belmont.” The silky voice was right by his ear and with herculean effort, Trevor spun his legs fast enough he caught Alucard’s legs.

It cut his crow of delight short by the wheeze of pain as Alucard fell on top of him crushing them both further into the snow pile. 

Alucard made a frustrated noise on Trevor who became crushed into his own human-shaped hole.

“Fuck's sake…” Trevor moaned as the cold bit through his clothes.

“You did that to yourself.” Sypha laughed from somewhere in the clearing.

“Fuck you.” 

A delighted tinkering of laughter reverberated as Trevor felt Alucard shift and roll off of him. With a shaky push-up, Trevor got out of his self-made crater and glared at Alucard who was brushing snow off his crumpled clothing.

Now even colder, Trevor searched for the blanket he and Alucard had been fighting over. 

Spotting it had him huffing and narrowing his eyes. Not taking his eyes off where it went he smacked Alucard blindly.  
Gesturing with an open palm at the blanket, Trevor glanced at Alucard who flicked his eyes over to Trevor.  
It was never to be said they couldn’t cooperate outside of battle. Internal instincts like that didn’t go away. Trevor just ignored them. 

Except right then.

With no words spoken, just the common enemy standing in front of them they both charged. Trevor with handfuls of snow and Alucard shifting back into a wolf again to pick up speed in the slippery terrain.

Sypha let out a terrified squeak and threw her blanket covered hands up trying to blast them with some wind. 

Alucard reached her first, being lower to the ground throwing himself at her and Sypha crashing to the ground with a massive wolf on top of her. Trevor was next to throw snow at her, both handfuls landing in her hair. 

As Alucard held her down by sitting on her, Trevor worked on ripping all the blankets she’d nabbed off of her.

“Those are mine!” Sypha cried as she feebly struggled under Alucard who’d laid down in a weirdly familiar position. Being a wolf, it was weird to see the cat loaf position, but it was effective at holding Sypha down.

“Not anymore.” Trevor grinned as a blanket came free and it flew over their head like a flag.

Sypha froze in her struggles. 

“Hold on,”

“No way,”

“No, seriously I have an idea!”

Alucard cocked his head slightly and Trevor paused.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

“I do not see why I have to stay in my other form,” Alucard groused as they put on the finishing touches. 

“Because you’re warm that way, and you can take up less room,” Sypha said grinning as she crawled into their contraption. 

Sighing Alucard morphed without another word and trotted into the darkness. Trevor swore he saw him roll his eyes, and he’d rather die than admit he agreed with Alucard, but this whole idea was ridiculous.

Either way, if it kept him warmer like Sypha insisted it would he’d put up with humiliation. Grumbling Trevor crouched down and crawled into the blanket fort thinking back to the last time he built one of these.

They squished inside the tiny hovel they built, but Sypha was smiling bright enough to light up the dark space. Alucard‘s white fur stood out in the dark as he curled up in the corner looking faintly unamused.

Trevor denied his smile when Sypha pointed it out. 


	3. Three Pints of Wassail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Hot chocolate

The heavy glass mug dropped to the table with a solid thunk, Trevor leaning back heavily in his chair; Tipping it back and balancing by his heels.

“This is worth living for,” Trevor said with a bright blush across his cheeks and a dazed smile.

“Oh yes, this is just fantastic.” Alucard griped, pushing Trevor’s feet off the table with a light shove. Trevor crashing to the ground with a startled blink.

A chair squealed as Sypha flopped down two mugs hitting the table roughly but not sloshing. 

“How he sniffed this bar out before we even made it to town is unbelievable,” Sypha said as she slid an opaque mug over the gnarled stained table to Alucard.

“It’s a curated talent,” Trevor slurred

Alucard ignored the comment poking his nose over the rim and frowning, “What is this?”

“I didn’t think you’d care for straight ale…”

“That’d be correct, still doesn’t tell me what this is,” 

“Wassail.” Sypha took a sip of her own drink and hummed with pleasure.

Trevor snorted and nodded, “Pansy drink. It’s perfect for him.”

“It’s not a pansy drink. Unlike you Trevor, we have taste buds and rather not burn them off with the sludge you drink.” Sypha said back calmly.

“What makes it different? It smells spiced,” Alucard still hadn’t taken a drink eyeing it suspiciously.

“Oh, for the love of god, drink it you ponce and figure out.” Trevor leaned over the table and shoved the drink closer, the warm bronze liquid spilling to the table.

“What’re you drinking Sypha, it doesn’t smell like alcohol?” Alucard shifted his chair around the table, moving from the wet patch and pulled his mug out of Trevors reach.

Sypha blushed and ducked her head, “I swear I will only drink the one, but I have seen no one else offer one since the hoards came. I know it’s expensive and—“

“For god sakes Sypha what did you buy,” Trevor cut off her nervous rambling.

“A spiced choco drink…” Sypha mumbled

“A what?”

“A spiced choco drink,” Sypha glared at Trevor holding her mug closer.

“I know two-thirds of those words and not in that order.” 

Sypha scrunched her face and Trevor just looked frustrated and confused.

“Choco?” Alucard asked

“Yeah, you know… choco… chocolate? Do neither of you know what that is?” Now Sypha was looking worried like they’d both wandered off a cliff-side.

“Of course I know what chocolate is, I may be an idiot, but you’d have to live under a rock to not,” Trevor said slamming his hands harder than he probably intended to on the table.

“So you bought chocolate why are you skittish about that, I don’t see what's wrong with it.” Alucard nodded agreeing with Trevor.

“Well, I mean… it's expensive,” Sypha hedged

“I'm sure that whatever Belmont downs will top three of those drinks.” Alucard offered with a disdainful stare at Trevor who only grunted but didn’t protest.

It took a moment but everyone settled down sipping at their own drinks even if it seemed like Alucard was having some serious trouble drinking his if the crinkling of his nose was anything to go by.

There was a silence at the table as they all rested and listened to the busy tavern. For a town drowned in misery, it only made sense they would go to further drown in their last escape. The festive attitude didn’t hurt either.

The scent of citrus was strong, a rarity in the towns across Wallachia except for this time of year. 

“Sypha, would you mind if I tried your drink?” Alucard seemed to ask out of the blue snapping Sypha out of her fuzzy melancholy. 

“Hunh?” Her response was as elegant as a dead horse.

“I’ve never tried chocolate before,” Alucard said and Sypha nearly had trouble understanding him.

“Excuse me?” Trevor butted in with the incredulous tone. Putting his own drink on the table in favour of staring gaping at Alucard. Sypha nodded along shocked.

“I’ve never had—“

Sypha held her hand up and cut Alucard off, “I'm sorry did you say you’ve never had chocolate?”

“That's what I was just — “Alucard replied more coldly only to have Trevor leaning back shaking his head.

“Holy shit, I was joking about the rock thing before. How could you have grown up without trying chocolate? Doesn’t Dracula technically hold the title of count?”

“I wasn't— “

“That doesn’t matter Trevor, I was raised with my caravan and I’ve had plenty of chocolate.”

Alucard was ignored again.

“Chocolate is a make it or break it experience.”

“What does that even mean Trevor?”

“Fuck if I know, that's what my family told me when I had chocolate the first time.”

“Your family were odd people Belmont.” Sypha laughed

“That's fucking right,” Trevor puffed up with false bravado.

“So will you allow me to try your drink or— “Alucard tried again

Sypha snatched her drink from the table holding it away from Alucard like he was a common thief. “You’re not touching my drink.”

Breathing a calm, measured breath through his nose Alucard nodded and said nothing else.

Both Sypha and Trevor were watching him now though.

“What?” Alucard snapped back

“You’re not even going to try to get some?” Sypha asked

“You’ve made it clear you don’t want me to so of course not,” Alucard replied frustrated with the back and forth.

“Yeah, but you could go order one for yourself,” Trevor pointed out

“It seems like Sypha doesn’t think I should.”

“Where the hell did you get that idea,” Trevor snorted back

Alucard didn't even respond, just confused and starting to reveal it.

“He’s like a virgin Trevor! It’s almost adorable.” Sypha conspiratorially whispered across the table at the hammered Belmont who made a face at the idea.

“I wouldn’t say adorable more like a stupid puppy,”

Alucard levelled a heated glare at Trevor who returned it with no malice only humour.

“I don't appreciate being spoken about like I'm not here,” Alucard said flatly

“Aw he’s getting frustrated,” Sypha said in a gooey voice and Trevor laughed loudly. 

Standing up with a drunken flourish Trevor walked over to Alucard and put both of his hands on Alucard's shoulders. He leaned down over Alucard's shoulder and grinned ear to ear, “I'll tell you what my parents told me the time I tried my first drink. You’re not getting out of this bar till you’re unflowered.”

Sypha burst out laughing, covering her mouth with a hand as Trevor slapped Alucard's shoulder roughly and stumbled out into the crowd.

“Did he threaten me or proposition me?” Alucard asked blankly and Sypha laughed harder.

“W-well who kn-knows-” Sypha said between gasps, “-alcohol is an a-a-aphrodisiac,”

Sypha laughed even harder at her own comment and Alucard‘s disgusted face. She slapped the table lightly and sliding between silently gasping for air and full on chortling.

“Well, he’ll be sorely disappointed, he’s about as appealing as a freshly eaten squirrel until he bathes.” 

Sypha was now wheezing and nodding her head, pointing vaguely at Alucard. Sypha stuck in a laughing loop and Alucard’s dry comments only escalating her issue.

“Are you trying to murder her? Let her breath.” Trevor dropped back into his chair with a thump “And I don’t smell that bad,”

“You smell like a sewer rat.” 

Trevor kicked Alucard from underneath the rickety table. 

It wasn’t a moment later that a waitress in the tightest corset Trevor had ever seen sauntered up to their table with a platter full of drinks and snacks. Cracking a grin Trevor leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire!” Trevor threw his hands out as the waitress slid the drinks onto the table the first one being slid in front of Alucard‘s grumpy visage.  
Sypha was wiping tears from her eyes as she shot a curious look at Trevor, “What did you say?”

“Let me guess, another Belmont saying?”

Trevor grinned and gestured at Alucard.

Sypha rolled her eyes but was smiling brightly at the new steaming mug in front of her. 

Once the Waitress had left and Trevor leaned forward and watched Alucard with as much keenness as a wasted Belmont could muster. Which was still quite a lot.

“Did you order another round of drinks?” Alucard asked peering over the rim of his mug. 

“Yeah dipshit, now drink before I force you too.”

Alucard ignored the threat and sniffed at the cup before taking a small sip. Both Sypha and Trevor were sitting on the edges of their seats. 

There wasn’t any outward reaction, no fireworks or exclamations, but Sypha wondered who between Trevor and herself would tell Alucard that he had whipped cream on his lip.

The night ended, with far too many chocolate drinks drunk, too many oranges eaten and an abundance of minty candies handed around the table. Their coin purses considerably lighter.

Alucard found out when they went to their rooms just how much chocolate and whip cream he’d accumulated over the night. It was best not mentioned in the morning if the colourful swearing coming from his room was anything to go by.

Even so, the next tavern they came to Trevor had already ordered a round of chocolate drinks for them and a pint for himself. Nobody brought up the hoard of chocolate they carried around either - after all Alucard shared.


	4. Four cheap shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Snowball fight

The cold burned his hand, but the satisfaction that rushed through him after the snow left his hand was euphoric. Melting the chill from his hand. This was oh so worth it.

With a soft splat, Alucard stopped walking. Sypha still chatting happily and marching onwards. Not noticing that her compatriots stopped following.

The snow fell off of Alucard's hair where it’d hit and disappeared under his collar. Trevor snickered as he walked past Alucard who’d tensed even further.

Sauntering past Alucard with a badly concealed grin Trevor contemplated if he gave Alucard a shove if he’d lose his hand or not. 

He glanced over to gauge his chance of a sharp word or smack to find Alucard staring straight at him. His eyes were just a little to the left of his normal gold and Trevor saw the hit coming before Alucard moved.

It didn’t stop Trevor from hitting the ground with an angry shout. Alucard snatching his whip from his side, hissing at the burn it must have given him and wrapping it quickly around Trevor's hands and feet.

“Get the hell off me!” Trevor shouted as he tried to roll only to have his whip tightened around his limbs.

“Whoa! Alucard stop!” Sypha shouted from some distance away, running to the scene.

With a final tug that had Trevor tied like a pig on the ground did Alucard get off of Trevor who growled.

Sypha slid to a stop huffing like she was about to lose a lung, “What’re you doing?” She asked.

Alucard didn't reply but grabbed the back of Trevor’s cloak, startling Trevor with his sheer strength as he dangled a few feet off the ground. 

Trevor watched Sypha’s confused look bloom into a mask of pure horror and with renewed vigour, Trevor struggled in the half-vampires grip. 

The scream that came from his throat was far too high pitch, completely broken. He couldn’t replicate it if he tried

If Trevor had been struggling before he was thrashing now as Alucard shoved fist fulls of snow down the back of his shirt. 

“Alucard! Oh my god stop!” Sypha stepped forward and tugged at Alucard's hand.

“Turnabout is fair play,” Alucard said calmly as he pushed down another fist full of the frozen snow, his nails dragging along Trevor’s skin which only made Trevor more nervous.

“I hit you with one snowball you cocksucker,” Trevor screamed slipping one foot free from his whip and kicking as hard as he could directly into Alucard‘s chest. 

Dropped with a groan into the snow Sypha made fast work of his whip and with quick hands, Trevor whipped off his coat and pulled his many layers off his chest to free the snow. The cold hit his bare chest in a tooth-grinding intensity.

Standing up with a huff, in a circle of his wet, cold clothes Trevor glared bloody murder at Alucard who was wiping his hands clean of the remaining snow. Sypha hovering around Trevor who was beat red wether from the indignation or the cold nobody was sure.

“You picked the wrong fucking fight.” Trevor growled low and crouched down low to retrieve his cloak and throw it over his shoulders after a solid shake to get the snow off of it. Not that it could be that cold after what Alucard put him through.

“You were the one who started it. I just finished it.” Alucard sniffed and turned to continue walking.

“What possessed you to hit him with a snowball,” Sypha hissed in Trevor's ear.

“Cause he’s a fucking prick, that's why,” Trevor growled low as he set his sights on the floaty golden hair. 

He bent low grabbing two fistfuls of snow; the cold wearing off on him now that just about every part of him was freezing.

“Trevor, you idiot what’re you—“ Sypha whispered but shut up at his stubborn glare. 

Taking a running start and keeping low Trevor caught up with Alucard and launched himself at the dhampir. 

Had he not already been humiliated today he’d never be degrading himself like this, but with no pride left today he wrapped his legs around Alucard to hold on as he assaulted Alucard‘s hair with his hands rubbing the snow viciously into the thick locks.

“What’re you!” Alucard tried to spin to see, but Trevor grinned with a little too much vindication as his work finished and he laced the perfect hair with snow. Holding on for dear life as Alucard attempted to shake him off, dodging the occasional fist that flew at his head. 

“Get fucked.” Trevor breathed and let go, taking Alucard‘s cloak with him unbalancing the asshole enough he couldn’t dodge when Trevor threw the handle of his whip directly into his face leaving a bright red circle.

Alucard rounded on him and hissed looking thoroughly pissed off now. A small part of Trevor’s head called him an absolute fucking idiot for pissing off the one thing he needed that could also easily kill him, but a larger portion cried with delight.

Kicking his feet hard Trevor launched more snow at Alucard who tried to dodge but was blinking off the handle to the face. Enough snow crashed into Alucard that Trevor could call it a successful attack.

“Did you just rip Alucard‘s jacket!” Sypha called as she stomped over, Trevor ignored her in favour of dancing around the hits he and Alucard were coming to.

The giant spear of ice that nearly cut off his arm was the wake-up call he’d pissed off Sypha too.

“If you don’t both stop right now, I will freeze you both solid.” Sypha stepped between them hands up and pointed at them both.

“You wouldn’t,” Alucard growled back, and she left his body frozen from the waist down. “You would.” He conceded and picked at the ice encasing his feet.

Sypha levelled a stare at Trevor who held up his hands, dropping snow he still held. 

“You are both children, I never signed up to be a nanny so, if I see another piece of this godforsaken snow even touch your hand Belmont I will first freeze them off and then I will walk.”

“I was not the—“

“You were not the only one, but somehow I trust Alucard more than you. The deal now is you will fix Alucard‘s jacket, Alucard will find something to dry your clothes and I will sit down and make myself something to drink.”

“I don‘t even know how to fucking sew!” Trevor cried in protest

“I agree, I would rather he not—“

“I don’t care. Sort yourselves out.” Sypha shouted at Alucard who recoiled and frowned. With a deep breath, Sypha dropped her hands, and the ice melted straight into water.

With a deep burning hatred, Trevor picked up the thoroughly ripped and trashed coat and glared at it like its owner was still wearing it. 

Grabbing Sypha’s mending kit she threw in his direction Trevor thumped down in the cold, crossing his legs and still missing most of his clothes as Alucard went about picking them up and giving them a disgusted look.

As he grumbled under his breath trying to sew the fancy coat back together did Trevor feel a flash of cold splatter against his neck. Going ramrod straight and spinning with the promise of death in his eyes he met Alucard’s stare head-on.

Dropping the needle and coat and reaching for the nearest lump of snow Trevor saw his life before his eyes as a spike of solid ice lanced out of the snow he was going for.

“Belmont if you so much as look at snow now, I will make it certain you won’t be able to carry your line on. Try focusing on threading the needle.” Sypha growled at him with her back turned to him as she worked at starting a non-magical fire.

“But—“ Trevor cried out to which he had to leap out of the way as another massive icicle formed between the cross in his legs, impaling Alucard‘s jacket.

“Oh, and you’ll have to fix that now,” He could feel the smirk in her voice and with a low growl of frustration Trevor snatched the jacket back and tucked his head low shoulders slumped low. Defeated by Sypha while Alucard got away.

Fucking typical.


	5. Five Freezing limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
> Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Hugs to share body heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's late. I got sick and had to work until eleven at night so Im gonna play catch up real quick.

Trevor tipped his head back in frustration staring at the rocky ceiling of the cave that the two of them had hidden in. The group split looking for a town; the blizzard they had been walking through becoming too much to handle on the road. It ended being too much to handle even if they were searching for salvation. 

This was Alucard’s decision to haul them both into a cave under the pretence of Trevor losing limbs to “frostbite” whatever the fuck that was. Cold hadn’t ever stopped him before and he said as much to which Alucard replied he was dense as a rock from all the nerve damage the cold must’ve caused.

“Sypha has more common sense than you’ve had in your entire life, she’ll have found shelter nearly an hour ago.” Alucard stared at Trevor who crammed himself into a corner - shivering for life. “When the storm became too much to handle, rather than keep walking putting herself in danger.”

“A little cold’s never killed nobody.”

Alucard opened his mouth, closed it and held a hand over his eyes shaking his head.

“I'm not going to deign to give that an answer.”

“Good,” Trevor said as he buried himself deeper into his clothes. The fur on his cloak tickling his nose with every shuddering breath. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and start a fire,” Trevor grumbled.

“Not an option,” Alucard said shuffling in the spot, Trevor would almost say he looked uncomfortable.

“What does that mean, you can't say it’s too cold and not start a fire.” Trevor threw his hand out and regretted it with an immediacy not unlike getting punched for one smart comment too many. It was really cold. Almost like burning when the air made contact.

Alucard wrapped his coat tighter around himself, sighing and staring at the ceiling. Trevor wondered if maybe even Alucard was cold.

“We’d end up suffocating, this cave is too small for a fire. Not to mention I would love to see you find dry firewood.” Alucard bit out.

Trevor frowned but didn’t move trying to disappear into the pelt on his cloak. 

Alucard turned to face the entrance. The wind was howling like a wild animal and the snow careened wildly into their small area. Trevor couldn’t believe Alucard had even found him. They had all split up to find any civilization. Trevor was almost certain he was alone in the storm until a hand came down on his shoulder. 

Alucard was a spooky bastard to find in the middle of a snowstorm. His hair seeming to turn white from the snow, he was already pale as death. The snow really highlighted the ‘Vampire’ part of dhampir.

Even though Alucard was the model ethereal vampire right now Trevor could feel the sneaking tug on his emotions. The more he watched Alucard stand silently in the snow the clearer It became that he was wracked with violent shivers. 

“Get away from the wind,” Trevor growled.

“I'm keeping an eye on the storm.”

Trevor glared at Alucard’s back, “Do it from back here.”

“Why?” Alucard turned to stare back. Trevor tsked and shook his head. “Do you care Belmont?”

Trevor laughed lightly and said nothing else. He cared the absolute bare minimum. At least until Dracula was five feet under.

“I assure you I am fine,” Alucard said

“Honestly, I don’t give a fuck what you do, but you’re shivering so much I can see it. Either you’re a few eggs short of a dozen or you’re lying to my face.”

Alucard blinked once, drawing his coat sleeve up to peer at his arm and grimaced. 

“What’re you shocked?” Trevor asked

“I can’t feel the cold…”

“Bullshit.”

“I can’t, but doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect me.” Alucard stepped back from the mouth of the cave.

“So you’re cold too.”

Alucard paused grinding his teeth before bowing his head. Trevor licked his teeth and weighed his options. The truth was, he wasn’t a fan of losing a limb to the cold and he was moving from so cold he couldn’t move straight into so cold he couldn’t if his legs were still there.

He wasn’t an idiot no matter what anybody said. The rock underneath him cold enough to have a thin layer of frost. The wind was cutting. Alucard was only half vampire.

Trevor smacked his head off the rock behind him and glared at Alucard, “God—fucking… take your coat off.”

“Excuse me?” Alucard barked.

Trevor growled, not willing to explain. He’d die with his pride intact thanks.  
He threw his cloak to the ground and hissed a litany of swears as the cold socked him in the gut.

‘What are you doing!” Alucard moved closer, trying to manhandle Trevor back onto the ground which suited Trevor fine.

Trevor slammed his hands down on Alucard's shoulders and spun the half-vampire around and shoved hard. It didn’t get him on his ass, but it unbalanced him. 

“Sit your ass down and I’ll get down,” Trevor growled when Alucard made to move. 

Frozen in frustrated confusion Alucard stared at Trevor who crossed his arms, trying to keep his own warmth. He wouldn’t have it for much longer.

Almost warily Alucard slid down to the ground watching Trevor with nameless eyes. 

“Please take your time while I freeze my ass off,” Trevor said

“I'm not stopping you from sitting down again.”

“Yeah you are, hurry the hell up and take your fucking coat off.”

“I don’t think this is the time for that.”

“Time for what!” Trevor shouted and stomped up to where Alucard awkwardly squashed himself against the stone. “Coat! Now!” Trevor made grabby hands, waiting for the prissy jacket that Alucard had on.

Exhaling Alucard slipped his coat off and handed it over with a small amount of trepidation.

“Fucking finally,” Trevor mumbled. He lamented about just how stone cold the jacket really was, letting in on how cold Alucard must be. This would suck.

Trevor hit the ground with a thump, the cold from the stone lancing up his back. 

“Say a word of this to anyone and I’ll leave you in a cave scarily close to this one.” Trevor threatened Alucard who turned to face him.

“I'm quivering in fear Belmont.”

Trevor grimacing before sliding far too close to Alucard to be strictly comfortable. Unclipping his cloak and with a flick of his wrists landing it over the both of them. Trevor’s arms still free above the makeshift blanket did the same thing with Alucard‘s Jacket. The jacket gently fluttering to lay on top of them.

There was still far too much of them uncovered at the side, and still, room left between them. 

“So this is your genius plan,” Alucard remarked thoroughly buried under the two articles of clothing.

“Shut it.”

“No, actually this is a good idea,” Alucard said sounding faintly surprised.

“I‘m not an idiot, now get closer or this won’t work.” 

Alucard rearranged himself, tucking into a ball and sliding closer to Trevor who yelped when Alucard came in contact with him. Alucard was like living ice.

It was better, but not good enough. Trevor saw with mounting horror what he’d signed up for. 

This wasn’t pleasant, but it’d keep them alive for the night. Even if when Trevor closed the final gap between them he could feel how tense they both were. This wasn’t natural. 

“Belmont—“

“Don't talk. We're not going to even look at each other.” Trevor growled into the fur of his cloak as he wiggled deeper into their nest. Alucard was stealing all his built up body warmth. Alucard being the ultimate cold foot under the blanket and Trevor would have to work twice as hard to build up body heat. He would not waste his breath talking.

Alucard hummed his agreement and true to his decision didn’t say another word. Even when Trevor fell asleep on him, curling up practically on top of him. He never spoke a word when the snowstorm broke. Alucard didn’t speak of the time that Trevor willfully became cuddly and fell asleep on him. Not out of fear of what Trevor would do to him, but that Sypha would never believe him.

Trevor never spoke about waking up curled around Alucard either. He worked towards never having to again although. Trevor always moving to make sure when the cold became too much for him that Alucard was next to follow in line. The idiot couldn’t tell when he was cold, so he’d make sure he’d fix it himself.


	6. Six Shiny Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Six shiny buttons, Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Decorating

Sypha didn’t even believe in her own idea, but it was the best shot they had at a free room and board. 

“If you don’t stay still I will end up stabbing you,” Sypha mumbled through a jumble of needles in her mouth.

“Keep moving,” Trevor called from up in a tree he’d staked as his own.

“I don't think this will work Sypha,” Alucard shifted his arm when she poked it.

“I want to sleep in a bed and if that takes making you masquerade as a Yuletide god to do it by the gods I will make it so.” She said slapping the ground with her free hand. “Besides, if we really stretch the definition you could fit one of them I'm sure. Arent you borderline immortal?” She asked.

“Not while I'm around,” Trevor threw his two cents in and Alucard muttered something under his breath that Sypha ignored.

“Who am I pretending to be, I can’t think of any gods that match my description,” Alucard asked with more humour in his voice than Sypha had heard in a while. He wasn’t letting it on, but he had to be enjoying this.

“Well, you don’t match anybody but nobody knows what they really look like. That’s why you’re going as Baldur.”

“You’re joking right?”

“Absolutely not, he’s depicted to be the fairest of Odin’s sons and is the god of light. Well-known enough we might get somewhere, but not concrete enough that somebody could call you out on not looking like him.” 

“I feel like I might be stabbed doing this,” Alucard said in a flat voice to which Sypha grinned.

“No risk no reward.” She said cheekily

“Look at the bright side Baldur, at least you get a new set of clothes to be run out of town with.” Trevor laughed.

“I am concerned about that,”

“Don't be,” Sypha stood up and dusted herself off looking at her handy work. “Cause you’ve got two earthly disciples backing you up.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

Sypha rolled her eyes. Alucard was being overdramatic while the church held the largest chunk of sway the townsfolk still remember their pagan heritage. Facing one of their gods would shock them into giving Alucard some free stuff.

“If things get hairy, you have magic stored up your sleeve. Wow them.” Sypha shook her hands miming magic.

“Scare the shit out of them is what she means.” Trevor echoed and Sypha glared at him as he held his hands up.

“So how is it?” Sypha asked eyeing her handy work. It wasn’t her best work, but it blended with Alucard’s regular dress clothes. Making him seem much more ethereal than normal. His hair also tied back into braids held by holly she’d had Trevor find.

A long black train behind him for Sypha to hold. That was the secret here, was Sypha would hold the train like a royal wedding and using the smallest amount of magic to light Alucard up like he was glowing while Trevor bit his tongue and pretended to be a squire. 

She’d added shiny bits everywhere and tried to sell the Norse god aspect.

Sypha also forced both of the boys to swap weapons for realism even if Alucard was a tad more squeamish around the morning star whip. Trevor had also bitched non-stop about a sword that was too long to draw from the scabbard. 

It would be perfect. Her idea would score them some real food and a real bed. She was certain.

It ended with all three of them running as a mob came after them and Alucard swearing as he attempted to free himself from the overly long trail of cloth behind him.

“I fucking told you decorating Alucard like a centrepiece wouldn’t work!” Trevor screamed over the mob as he dodged another flaming ball. 

“It almost did, we were so close!” Sypha called back as she sent a wave of ice at the villagers to give them some distance.

“It most certainly did not, next time we aim smaller and use Trevor.” Alucard amended and Sypha laughed brightly as she ran.


	7. Seven whole cents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Seven whole cents, Six shiny buttons, Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Buying/Hiding gifts

Trevor didn’t know what he was doing. He was staring down a random shop front; the owner starting squirm behind the glass. The snow gently falling onto his shoulders and collecting.

He hadn’t even seen them for nearly half a year. He was dropping in after getting his ass kicked out of yet another town. Sypha had given him a message through the speaker network that was overly friendly with him. She’d be at the castle for a while if something came up.

Trevor hadn’t spoken to Alucard since the last time they flipped each other off. He sorely fucking doubted that either of them celebrated Christmas. Hell even he was bitter with the religion. That didn’t change the small voice in the back of his head that sounded like his mother scolding him for not celebrating. 

He got to the point over the years that he never celebrated Christmas for what it meant to the church, but what it meant to himself. Trevor celebrated the survival of another year, he celebrated with booze and fruits.

Sypha would kill him on the spot if he showed up touting beer, not to mention he knew better even if it was tempting. 

It left him knowing he needed to bring a gift for both the season and for dropping in on Alucard. That didn’t mean he knew what the fuck to get either of them. One of them was nomadic and didn't like stuff the other was the prince of darkness. 

Trevor sighed and tipped his head back and pushed the door open to the small shop, the shop owner startling badly and stuttering out a greeting. Trevor threw up a genial hand but kept to himself as he glared at the shelves. 

How he did this as a kid he had no idea. 

He wandered around mindlessly, fingering the edges of his cape. Food wouldn’t be enough. He was imposing, and he’d been trying to clean up his reputation. Maybe even get his family un-excommunicated if that was even a thing. It was just Sypha and Alucard and he really didn’t care. They’d seen him facedown drunk in the mud, but Sypha had convinced him that if he wanted to fix what the church had done what to his name, he’d have to try even when nobody was looking.

Horseshit, but he was in the middle of giving that a whirl. It’d fail. People hated the Belmont family, him coming down with wings and a halo to scrub their asses wouldn’t fix that. The other side of the coin though was if he was ‘more approachable’ as Sypha insisted he’d get more jobs. More jobs meant more money which meant he didn’t have to say anything. 

The Belmonts got through a lot just purely costing on being a noble family. It hadn’t saved them but paired with good behaviour and a fuck ton of cash speaking for him he might just be able to have everyone realize the Belmonts were never the enemy. 

That meant buying gifts. 

Trevor did another slow circuit of the store only to see through the shop window, the one he’d been staring through for far too long, a crowd of young girls whip past. Long blonde hair flying wildly behind them.

Trevor spun pointing at the isles individually, counting them trying to remember where he’d seen them. Marching down the farthest isle with far more purpose he snatched the shimmery hair ties. He held them up to the light from the window twisting them this way and that way watching the light roll off them. Trevor grinned as he plucked at the faintly stretchy material.

One down, one to go. He held the ties in his palm as he stalked around. His mind jumped to buying Sypha practically any book but thought better. Either she’d have read it already, or she’d take offence.

Trevor marched back up to the window he’d been staring at for what felt like an hour. There had been a doll. It sounded weird at first, Trevor would have to cover his tail right out of the gate. He wasn't buying the doll for Sypha. The thing was, the doll had magic around it. Trevor couldn’t for the life of him guess why, but it’d interest Sypha. There was one recognizable rune hidden under the hairline that had Trevor trying to decipher it for a while. 

It’d do. 

He made his way to the counter slamming the hair ties down and stared down the flighty owner.

“That doll, the one with the fading black hair. I will get that too.” Trevor said gruffly and the thin man nodded sharply and scurried from around the counter. He danced around the display and snatched the doll with nimble fingers making it back to the counter in record time.

“Is that all for you sir,” 

Trevor let out a long breath, either he scared people or pissed them off. Option one called him sir, option two called him… less polite shit. 

“Yeah, they’re gifts. You do anything about that?” Trevor asked leaning on the wood counter as he scooped at his coin purse.

“Like wrapping?”

“Exactly,”

“We don’t… “ Trevor grumbled, and the owner made a frightful noise, “but I'm sure we can make an exception!”

“Don't go out of your way, not that big of a—“

“Nonsense!” The owner cried cutting Trevor off before eeping and smiling far too wide to be normal.

Trevor just waved his hand again and covered his eyes. He was tired of this kind of shit. While the man took the two things for Sypha and Alucard away Trevor turned around and leaned against the counter staring at the shop. Who knew how this would work out for him. 

Guess he’d just have to find out in a couple of days when he got there. The wrapping paper was plain brown with twine badly wrapped around it. It was still better than anything Trevor could do. 

With thanks and a sprinkling of coins on the counter, Trevor tucked the parcels into the bags on his horse. He tucked them under the blankets and tenting materials already stored in the saddlebags. Hiding them from the weather. The ridiculous horse protesting and scrapping the ground. 

Trevor threw himself astride the beast settling himself before grimacing. Time to meet his troubles head-on. Kicking the horse into a canter Trevor fled the town before something stopped him and the idiot of the day reared its head. 

He hated shopping. He hoped they would like them or his suffering would be for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this one, But I think that out of the three of them Trevor would have the most reason to Christmas shop even if Sypha would be the better shopper. I tried more to focus on Trevor's past than the future for the fluff and his ability to infer what they might like even if he would rather not. Also, those gifts will make a reappearance just so ya know.


	8. Eight lovely strands of hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Eight lovely strands of hair, Seven whole cents, Six shiny buttons, Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles
> 
> Prompt: Snowy Hair

“I cannot believe you, Trevor,” Sypha snarled

“What, it’s won't kill him!” Trevor whined throwing his hands into the air. 

“How do you know that!” Sypha shouted back nearly dropping her cargo.

Trevor guffawed and shook his head slurring something unintelligible.

Sypha could feel her blood burning through her skin, she was about one straw away from taking Trevor and dropping him to the ground and pummelling him. No magic needed.

“In no realm was it okay to spike Alucard’s drink, what were you thinking, what did you even put in there to get him this bad?” She growled ending with a worried look at Alucard who was hanging over her. He was barely lucid and blackout drunk. Sypha had no doubts on that.

“you seem like you're certain that—“ Trevor laughed, “— T-that I was the one who did it.” 

Sypha stared incredulously, “Who else would it have been.”

“Pissed off the owner.” He offered and Sypha clenched her fist a sharp breath sucked between her teeth.

“Why would he target Alucard, Trevor?”

Trevor stopped, staring at the falling snow with an air of wonder. 

“Trevor!” Sypha snapped and Alucard groaned into her shoulder. Moving a hand slowly to cover his ear. She winced in sympathy, but she partly blamed Alucard for his own stupid mistake of following Trevor into the hellhole bar. 

She thought he’d be smart enough to figure out that Trevor was a big enough idiot to drag Alucard down with him.

“Huh?” 

Sypha groaned and dragged Alucard and herself in front of Trevor. Alucard’s shoes dragging in the snow.

“This is your bloody fault, why am I the one cleaning up your mess?” 

“ ‘cause you love me,” Trevor slurred and leaned closer to Sypha who bared her teeth. 

She took one swing to shove Alucard off of her; flinging him at Trevor who nearly lost his footing catching Alucard.

“Fix your own mess.”

“He’s not my mess, I tol’ you Sypha the bar—“

“How does you screwing with the bartender mean that Alucard is the target?”

“Well, I mean… he wasn’t,” Trevor stopped to push Alucard to stand on his own. Alucard was teetering dangerously and seemed to stare at nothing. Maybe the ground if Sypha had to garner a guess. “He wasn’t the target I mean, happens all the time to me.” Trevor finished also watching Alucard barely stand. 

“By proximity, you end up drugging people?” Sypha said deadpan as she crossed her arms.

“What no! I get drugged all the time. People hate me. It’s the- uh - I don’t know where I was goin’ with that.” Trevor trailed off running his fingers through his hair. Alucard shifting to stare at Trevor.

“People try to drug you enough that it’s a common thing?”

Trevor snorted, “Piss off someone Friday, wake up Sunday.  Makes for a real trip.”

Sypha frowned. 

“So what? The waitress gave the wrong drinks to you?” Sypha took a deep breath calming down slightly. It sounded like maybe this wasn’t actually Trevor’s fault. Just a bystander even if he was indirectly the cause.

“What, no of course not.” Trevor piped in. “I’d have noticed if I had the wrong drink. I knew.”

“Knew… “ Sypha whispered her heart rate rising again. Eyebrow twitching.

“Well yeah, you don’t get drugged every other weekend and not notice.” Trevor boasted it like it was a skill to be proud of.

“You knew and you what? What did you do Trevor?”

“Well, I swapped our drinks.”

“You stupid idiot! Why—“ Sypha shouted her fists balling at her sides and a tiny amount of conjured wind kicked at her robes around at her feet.

“Shh, doesn't want to fry… frighten the snow.” Alucard turned and whisper-shouted at her and Trevor burst out laughing.

“That’s why!”

Sypha growled and marched up to Trevor blowing past Alucard who was bright red and frowning. Her fingertips glowing with barely contained flames.

“I have half a mind to burn you to a crisp!” Sypha shouted and Trevor stumbled back from her. The remorse and apologies she was seeking still far from clear.

Sypha stalked closer only to fall on her ass. Blinking up at Trevor who was just as stunned. 

Alucard was in-between them leaning on Trevor’s arm and staring at her. 

“You’ll hurt the snow,” Alucard said registering the stunned look on Sypha’s face. 

“What the fuck get—“ Alucard muffled Trevor’s words by covering his mouth with a hand.

“Shut up, the snow.” Alucard leaned closer to Trevor who was shouting under Alucard’s hand and trying to back away. The nails that gripped Trevor’s shoulder looked uncomfortable. 

Alucard was doing something with Trevor’s hair with his free hand. A giant smile on his face, fangs and all. Trevor was freaking out, but Sypha was more confused. 

“Why’re you looking at Trevor’s hair Alucard?”

She wouldn’t call it giggling, but it was close. Alucard didn’t pry his eyes away from the strands of Trevor’s hair he was holding.

“if you loo’ real close, you can see the snow. It’s beautiful. Hair’s just dark ‘nough to see them.”

Sypha let out her breath, Alucard was apparently a happy drunk. Snow was his thing right now.

Trevor let out a muffled shriek before he stopped yanking at Alucard‘s hand. 

Sypha wondered why the clearing became so tense suddenly. Alucard slowly turning to stare, brow furrowed, at Trevor who was glaring back.

Alucard slowly let his hand go from Trevor’s face. Staring at it like it wasn’t his own.

“Did you lick me?” It was a lot less slurred than anything Alucard had mumbled so far.

Their group froze in the moment. It would be the time they‘d see the wind blow a skiff of snow past them.

“No?” Trevor sounded unsure and Sypha blanched. She would die surrounded by idiots.

Alucard tipped his head like a cat, narrowing his eyes at Trevor; Humming like he was trying to figure out if he was lying. Eyes moving from his hand to Trevor.

Sypha could swear she heard ringing after Trevor’s scream. Alucard was a lot more free with his powers drunk. Appearing to hang off Trevor in the blink of an eye.

Sypha was on her feet worried that Alucard’s control had lapsed and Trevor may be in serious trouble. 

“What… are you doing?” Sypha stopped staring at Alucard who had his head near Trevor’s neck. Far too close. 

“He’s licking me!” Trevor screeched, reaching behind him to dislodge Alucard off his back. Alucard was piggybacking with far too much ease. Trevor stumbled around in a panicked circle, like a bull with a rider.

“Get off me you fucking disgusting leech,” Trevor threw his head back to hit Alucard. The hit connecting soundly with a crack that had Sypha wincing in pain. Trevor groaned in response, stumbling to a stop as Alucard proudly sat on Trevor still firmly astride. 

Sypha tried to stop the snort, but it was the combo of Alucard’s blushed face smiling in victory and Trevor grumbling holding his head in pain that had her breaking.

“Help me Sypha,”

“It seems like he needs help walking, you’re doing a great job, Trevor.”

“He licked my ear and my neck,” Trevor hissed still hunched over from the weight of Alucard who was carding his fingers through Trevor’s hair. He hummed and swaying to an invisible song

“He’s brushing your hair for you.”

“Sypha!”

“You're the one who got him this drunk.” Sypha pointed out turning to ignore the pair. 

“Sypha!” Trevor called again more desperate.

“He’s not biting so you’re fine.”  
“But I'm drunk too!” Trevor whined

Sypha turned around to glare at Trevor, “I know.”

Trevor sighed, swatting at Alucard‘s hands as they poked at his hair.

“Get the fuck off me,” Trevor tried

“Mmm, no,” Alucard said with a smile, fangs poking out. This was revenge, and they all knew it too.

Trevor slowly stumbled along behind Sypha, Alucard fading in and out of sleep on his ride. Never letting go though. Sypha grinned hoping they’d both remember this. Blackmail on both the boys. 


	9. Nine things best left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Nine things best left unsaid, Eight lovely strands of hair, Seven whole cents, Six shiny buttons, Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Red Nose

Stunned silent the busy road fell into a hush. People that bustled around rolling to a stop. Merchants jittery behind their stalls. Wary eyes staring at the burly crimson garbed man.

“Alucard, you’re bleeding… “ Sypha broke the hush.

Alucard’s hand rose to prod gingerly at his face. Fingers coming away dripping.

“You stay out of this town abomination,” The man called out like he was announcing something to the crowd.

Trevor barked a laugh, “drunken idiot, you don’t even know” With a swipe of his cape Trevor moved closer shifting behind Alucard to stare at the loud staggering asshole. “What d’you do to piss him off?” Trevor craned his neck over Alucard’s shoulder to ask.

Eye’s flickered over to Trevor, “He stumbled into me,” Alucard said it with a hiss and growl to his voice. Not that it was unexpected. Having your face decked was a good reason to be pissy.

“Typical,” Trevor said turning to walk away.

“You too.” The man levelled a fat finger at Trevor. The crowd’s eye’s following like lemmings. They stared down Trevor who turned back around eyebrow raised.

“Can I help you?”

“The pair of you need to leave,” The man growled and Trevor turned around to cross his arms. "You ain't supposed to be here 'round christmas"

“Do you have a problem with me, asshole?”

The man spat in their direction, Trevor frowning while Alucard sneered. 

“A prissy boy like that wandering ‘round with you? We all know what the fuck you are,” The man gestured to the crowd which was becoming more agitated. Sypha stepped up next, all three of them forming a line to stare down the man who had the balls to punch Alucard in the face.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean,” Trevor growled and Sypha looked around at the crowd that was forming behind the drunkard. Angry glares shot at them.

“You can’t play coy when you flaunt around your…” The man trailed off looking constipated and confused. The drink hazing his face.

“Get out of here you fucking homosexuals!” Somebody in the crowd shouted, riling up the whole crowd into a fire. 

Trevor hitched, “Who the fuck said that.” Taking a massive step to the right of Alucard putting distance between them. 

“Who cares you—“

“Finish that sentence and I will end you,” The crack of Trevor’s whip hitting the ground at the man’s feet silenced the drunk man. The crowd calmed for a second before becoming more aggressive.

There wasn’t anything particular being said, it was like a buzz, a shifting mass. A good deal of people were still at the sides. The merchants more angry about business being held up by the display.

“Are you threatening me?” The drunk man stumbled forward, the crowd behind him hesitating. They eyed the whip in Trevor’s hands with trepidation.

Trevor threw his foot forward with a stomp and sneered, teeth showing too much. “What are you stupid? Would you rather I spell it out for you?” Trevor shouted opening his arms out in an open challenge. Whip pooling to his side and his cloak making him look bigger than he was.

A rippling cry went up behind the drunk guy, a call to fight. 

“You’re dead you fucking disgusting piece of shit!” The drunk man charged at Trevor like a wild bull. He stumbled across the dusty path at the behest of the crowd’s screams.

“Trevor don’t!” Sypha stepped up grabbing Trevor’s arm. A sharp yank and a whispered word. Trevor backed down with balled fists and gravel in his gut. 

“Fucking typical, knew your breed wasn’t meant for fighting.” The drunken man stumbled to a stop in front of Trevor; heavy breaths washing over Trevor who was fighting the instinct to shove the man out of his face. 

“Trevor you can’t, we need to buy supplies.” Sypha hissed glaring at the man, “It’s not even true, you know that so don’t rise to his bait.” It was like having the devil baring down on him and an angel on his shoulder. 

“That’s right pussy, back down like you were meant too,” The man shouted in Trevor’s face grinning as he did it. Trevor twitched with barely contained rage.

His teeth were near breaking, but Trevor held his tongue with Sypha’s hands keeping his will intact. 

The tipsy man backed up strutting like a peacock. He threw his arms wide to the sky presenting himself.

“You see, these types are always subservient. Bitches to even bitches,” The man pointed a hand out at Sypha who tightened her grip on Trevor’s arm, “you gotta put them in their places. On their—“ The man croaked like a broken wagon.

Trevor let out a wild whoop, breaking his silence, in opposition to the shocked gasps of the crowd.

“Alucard!” Sypha shouted dropping Trevor’s arm in shock.

Drunk and swaying, the man hung above the ground by Alucard who didn’t even say a word. Just cut the man off by dangling him by his throat. Released with no fanfare, he dropped the man to the ground coughing and rubbing at his throat.

“You fucking fa—“ 

The cracking noise was loud enough that Trevor could hear it as Alucard kneed the man in the jaw hard enough it broke. 

Trevor, shrugging off Sypha, ran up to the scene practically cackling with mad glee, “Fuck yes! Eat shit you fucking bastard!”

The man was prone on the ground, dazed as he stared up at Alucard who barely had a hair out of place. Alucard’s jaw was tight with anger and his upper lip still smeared with his own blood - nose shiny red and bruising.

Stopped with a slide, Trevor was wild-eyed, more than ready to take a piece of the pie if the man had the guts to stand back up.

“You broke my jaw you fucking dick!” The man screamed, slurred as he held his jaw shut with a fat hand.

“Did I?” Alucard said calmly

“You two are the spawn of unholy—“ 

Alucard crouched down, moving like water and grabbed the man’s cheeks. A scream echoing from the man as Alucard dragged him closer whispering something into the man’s ear.

The crowd, still agitated, but less vicious in their exclamations. Many bleeding back out of fear, still watching but no longer taking part. Sypha was fuming to the side, her arms crossed. Her plans thrown out the window by the other member of their party. As angry as she might be about that, she still watched with a sparkle of vindication in her eye.

“Trevor, come here for a second,” Alucard turned up to face Trevor. 

Not hesitating, expecting a little bloodshed, Trevor got in close. The fiery explosion of sweet revenge swooping through his thoughts.

Tugged in by Alucard, lips smashing onto each other’s with a weird sense of underlying anger. The feel of Alucard’s teeth bared a little too close to Trevor’s lips. It was way too much. With a redirected fury Trevor pushed Alucard away from him.

The crowd gasped, fuck even Sypha gasped. 

“What the fuck!” Trevor backed up faster, drawing his whip to stare down Alucard who smirked at him. 

Almost in slow motion did Alucard face the drunkard again, whispering something again. A deathly pallor fell over the asshole as Alucard dropped his hold on the man’s jaw. Trembling the piss drunkard sat forward and with a painful amount of hesitation kissed a statue of Alucard that was smirking like a fox. 

It was only a peck, but Alucard was the one to shove the man to the ground and stand up. He dusted off his legs and straightened his jacket with that same unearthly elegance he came with to every fight.

“What the fuck is going on!” Trevor shouted again, swinging from the scene in front of him and Sypha behind him.

The crowd was muttering and fearfully shuffling as Alucard strolled over to them, Trevor shifting into a more defensive position as he drew near.

“Oh calm down Belmont, you act like I took your first,” Alucard said it flippantly and Sypha was sputtering as Trevor's face went beet red.

“The hell was that? You ever do that again and—“

“You’ll kill me? Don’t be melodramatic. All I did is—“

“You ruined his life,” Sypha said with a hushed voice. Alucard cracked a hooded smile, disguising it by wiping at his nose again and walking down the road that would take them out of town.

“He’s not dead, he might just need to… “ Alucard thought for a moment, “Relocate.”

Trevor’s shoulders slumped in shock, the crazy bastard took revenge to the next level. He didn’t just beat the crap out of him; he made his life miserable by ostracizing him from his whole village.

Trevor let out a startled laugh and shook his head, “What d’you even say to him, I saw you threaten him.”

“I told him the truth.”

“And that was?” Sypha nosed in.

“That he was half the man of either of us and that I‘d prove it. Then I threatened to disembowel him and drain him of his blood if he didn’t kiss me.” He said it so calmly that Sypha rose her eyebrows in shock. “I would never, but he showed his colours.”

“Only after threatening extreme harm and death by vampirism,” Trevor said back, a faint tone of incredibility in his voice.

“He would’ve been dead long before it came to that.”

“Jesus Christ Alucard,” Trevor breathed

“I don‘t appreciate hate speech.”

“Yeah, that’s obvious.” 

Alucard chuckled. Both Sypha and Trevor a little shell-shocked.

“Oh, and Trevor?” Alucard turned to face Trevor; stopping on the path out of town.

A grunt and frazzled eyes stared back at Alucard.

“You have some blood,” Alucard moved forward and Trevor tried to move away from the pale hand that came at his face, “Right here-” Alucard wiped underneath of Trevor’s nose, fingers brushing Trevor’s lip. Jerking away from the soft touch Trevor was practically hissing at Alucard, hackles raised. “-From that pathetic thing, you call a kiss,” Alucard finished and Sypha gasped.

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?” Trevor shouted at Alucard who was already walking away. Trevor blindly looked at Sypha who just shrugged at Trevor’s shocked face.

“Just ignore it?” Sypha offered meekly before she ran to catch up with Alucard who was pulling away from both of them. The expanse of the path between them growing like Trevor’s frustrated shock.

“Ignore it?” Trevor furiously rubbed at his face and lips. He’d expected to be on the wrong side of Alucard’s fangs one day. It was fate. He had not expected it to be like that. How did he shake that off, he felt Alucard’s smile and fangs and wouldn’t be the same because of it. Fucking bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, sorry I'm late again. 12 days is really hard when you trying to do it day to day apparently. Especially with zero days off and Christmas to plan and wrap. These might not get done and finished by Christmas, but I will do all 12. Just maybe not in time is all. :D


	10. Ten Stitches Stitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Ten stitches stitched, Nine things best left unsaid, Eight lovely strands of hair, Seven whole cents, Six shiny buttons, Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Bundling Up

Alucard couldn’t understand just how the rest of the world couldn’t grasp concepts simple to him. He’d known these things since he been walking. They were the basics to more complex things he would forgive others for not knowing. For the sake of his sanity, he wasn’t sure he could sit in camp with Trevor and Sypha anymore. 

It amazed him that in this scenario somehow Trevor came out on top. Sypha, no matter how many times he explained it, declined to listen. It was cold out and she was wandering around without most of her clothes. 

He’d offered his jacket multiple times now, she’d refused every time. He’d asked her to carry around a blanket. She said she’d rather wait for her clothes to dry. Trevor pointed out they would freeze before they dried. She ignored that too.

Alucard refused to care for Sypha if she caught a sickness because she refused to listen to him. His parents raised him with medical information being thrown around the dinner table. Why she wouldn’t listen was beyond him. 

“You’re putting your immune system at risk, lowering your ability to fight off sickness.” 

Sypha huffed and crossed her arms, “I told you I’m hot, it’s like you’re not listening.”

“Im not the one who’s not listening.” Alucard sighed looking at Trevor who wasn’t much better, but at prompting will put on a coat and bundle. Alucard tried to offer his coat to Trevor too that got shot down faster than he cared for. Trevor threatened him to keep it on his own body. 

“You can’t become ill, we have a job to do Sypha,”

“For god sakes Alucard, you’re like a mother hen. Im fine and I think I’d know considering I know my body better than you.”

“She has you there,” Trevor said poking at the dwindling fire.

“That isn’t true at all,” Alucard snapped back, he was teetering on the precipice right now.

“The mothering or the body thing?” Trevor asked a quirk to his lips highlighted by the fire light 

“Both!”

“Well, have I got news for you bloodsucker, Sypha there is human, unlike you. She’s got a few more years of knowledge over your head,” Trevor chuckled glancing out of the corner of his eye.

Alucard felt his teeth click together in frustration.

“For your knowledge, Belmont, I am still half human and have studied and nursed ‘humans’ since I could hand things to my mother. I am far more qualified than the both of you combined.”

“Half human is the key here, not to mention we’re older than you.” Trevor verbally pushed back and Alucard took a breath through his nose. Measured and slow.

“Studied is the key here, not to mention that I am the son of a doctor and a scientist.” Alucard parroted back eyes narrowed at Trevor.

“One of those is void,” Trevor pointed out to Alucard.

Alucard didn’t need Trevor to remind him of that. “Fine. A Doctor. A human Doctor.” Alucard ground out. “You aren’t warm enough Sypha even if you feel like it. Please put something on.”

“Half of what you’ve been saying doesn’t even make sense,” Sypha grumbled

“What part, I can explain.” Alucard offered the olive branch, feeling like he should cross his fingers.

“All of it?”

“The whole fucking lot,”

They both said it at the same time and Alucard sat down by the fire with a thump. A hand to his forehead. This would take all night and he had a sneaking suspicion they would drag it out just, so they didn’t have to put anything more on. 

Either way, he would try his damndest, even though it would be like talking to two brick walls. With a sigh and a determined stare Alucard started in on the bottom of the basics in the simplest terms he thought of. 

He scared Trevor into putting a blanket on himself, using the worst diseases he could think up. Describing them liberally. Sypha went to bed with frozen clothes and woke up with a sneeze. 

Alucard ignored her when she shot a dirty look at him every time she so much as sniffled. Trevor just called her a stubborn idiot. Not that he was one to talk.


	11. Eleven Memories Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
> Eleven memories shared, Ten stitches stitched, Nine things best left unsaid, Eight lovely strands of hair, Seven whole cents, Six shiny buttons, Five freezing limbs, Four cheap shots, Three pints of Wassail, Two children fighting, and some cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> Prompt: Christmas eve excitement   
> (I never mention it's christmas eve, but they get together because of that)

It would sit much worse with Trevor if the room wasn’t so warm and calming. The bright fire more welcoming than the lifeless cold rooms that held shadows in the corners. Sypha’s bright smile greeting him when he walked in with Alucard escorting him though the castle of his nightmares.

 

She was curled up on a grand chair that was a pecan brown, the entire room was neutral to the rest of the castle’s darks reds and midnight blues. Yellows and greens scattered with plants and bright paintings. Books of all colours living throughout the shelves that lined the walls. It was brighter than Trevor had seen in a while, the last bright things he’d seen had been tarnished by paint chipping or blood marring the visage.

 

Trevor said as much and Alucard agreed saying it was why he’d focused on this room. That it’d been his mother’s favourite. It seemed to draw humans and half humans alike to it; like a moth to a candle in the cursed castle.

 

Everyone spoke about their current travels, how painful it was to make it to the castle. Sypha whining about her robes dragging through the snow everywhere, Trevor lamenting that his horse was out to kill him. The thing almost nailing him in the head multiple times. Alucard commenting how it might be an improvement, Trevor grinning in a way that promised pain as he shot the bird at Alucard.

 

The night dragged on with Alucard disappearing here and there to grab things from around the castle. Drinks, non-alcoholic, that warmed the soul even more than the crackling fire. Various foods on extravagant platters, and blankets for Sypha who moaned about being cold. Trevor knew better than to comment at the sheer amount of blankets she was collecting. It was nice, Trevor even felt the call to offer his help to Alucard once or twice. Maybe it was the proximity to his family’s ruins, but he could almost hear his mother chastising him for not showing respect.

 

Alucard never took the proffered offer, shooting a dangerous look out the door, stating the castle wasn’t for humans to wander about. The lilt to his voice intriguing both Sypha and Trevor - for different reasons. 

 

Trevor knew something cursed the castle, in all the most literal ways. It was why he’d been hesitating to come to this forsaken place. Why he’d assumed leaving the castle close to his family’s blessed lands might not be a terrible idea. The slim chance they‘d cancel each other out as the warring families have always done through the millennia was incentive enough to at least try. 

 

Sypha wanted to know why it Alucard considered it cursed. If it was, why did the stories not match. Why did it seem to change depending on some random variable she wasn’t seeing? Alucard’s mother was human, and she was safe so why would they not be safe? Did Dracula change something, did he curse his own home or did another lay a curse upon the king of darkness? It seemed unlikely. 

 

They were both silent with their thoughts until the unexpected scream echoed. With a shove the both were sprinting out the door and into the long hallways. 

 

“Alucard!” Sypha called out, racing down the hardwood. 

 

“Knew this fucking place was…” Trevor was muttering as he ran trying to control his sliding as they threw themselves around a corner that lead to the grand staircase.

 

Their eyes widened as they saw the doors thrown open, snow billowing in to the room in great waves. Trevor’s horse from hell was sprinting on the slippery hardwood throwing its head with broken reins flying behind it. Alucard, on the floor staring up at a shadow in the darkness. The lights all snuffed out with the chill that ran into the room.

 

“Holy — Alucard! Fuck!” Trevor threw himself off the landing, his whip catching a still warm candelabra as he swung from the top of the room down.

 

Sypha riding down the stairs on an ice slide, her hair flying behind her and a snarl on her lips.   
Who ever had the balls to crash down the doors was about to get a nasty surprise, they couldn’t have been betting on more than just Alucard being there?

 

Trevor hit the ground with a roll, breaking it to sprint up to the shadow that was attacking Alucard. With a jump and a spin Trevor sent his whip careening at the adversary. He raced alongside his whip, waiting to feel the connection to yank back. He was not expecting to fly forward. 

 

He landed on his face, skidding to a stop beside Alucard who was staring like he saw a ghost. Trevor groaned into the ground.

 

“Trevor!” Sypha came next with a war cry. A blast of wind rushing over them and slamming the doors closed, tossing all of Alucard’s hair into his face. Trevor heard his whips links jingling and with the sounds of extreme duress Sypha slid in between them both - struggling all the way.

 

Alucard was still silent, Sypha was wrestling with the chains that made up the Morningstar whip and Trevor hadn’t recovered from his painful rendition of eating wood panels.

 

“Two more?”

 

In confusion Trevor raised his head to stare at the man who’d invaded Dracula’s castle with ease and took them all down. Sypha, dropping her struggle with the chains, glared up at the man. Both Trevor’s and Sypha’s face’s dropped into the same pale, horrified look that Alucard was still wearing.

 

“That’s—“

 

“Don‘t you say it Sypha,” Trevor was tracing the outline of the man hoping for some idea to what was happening.

 

“That can’t be! You’re dead!” Sypha blurted out instead.

 

“Trevor if this is a mockery I will have your head,” Alucard hissed, keeping a nervous eye on the man.

 

“You talk as if I wasn’t right here,” The heavy French accent shooting Trevor dead on the spot. Alucard was looking far flightier then any of them had ever seen and Sypha was just trying to connect the dots.

 

“Me! This is the work of this fucking castle. I knew I shouldn’t have let you leave it on top of—-oh fucking,” Trevor cut off his snarl back with a hiccup of panic. He couldn’t ignore the impossible man.

 

“You’re that one, from the painting-” Sypha snapped her fingers twice. “You’re Leon! That’s Leon isn’t it Trevor?” Sypha turned to face Trevor who was pale as a porcelain vase and staring.

 

The man sniffed, looking at Sypha and at Trevor, ignoring for now, Alucard. “Though I may have cast aside my title, I am still Lord Belmont to you,”

 

Sypha continued to ignore the blond man, in favour of watching Trevor’s internal breakdown. 

 

“I thought he was the one to br—“

 

“Shut up Sypha! Now is not the time for this,”

 

“I think it’s plenty time for this, If we have a dead man walking on our hands!” Sypha said back while pointing a finger at what was probably the long dead Leon Belmont.

 

“Pardon me?” The man asked aghast.

 

Sypha looked back at the man, “You’re Leon Belmont aren’t you?”

 

The man sighed and intoned his head; holding onto Morningstar with pale knuckles the links of the whip wrapped around Sypha. “I am, and you are?”

 

Sypha jumped up, ingoing the tug on the surrounding whip, a triumphant cry. 

 

“I knew it! Nice to meet you, Im Sypha,” Sypha threw her head up. “That’s Trevor, and Alucard.”

 

“I’d gathered.” Leon took a step back from the sheer energy Sypha was throwing off. “I was more looking for surnames”

 

“Sypha! Don’t get buddy buddy with a dead man.” Trevor growled standing up too, throwing a dirty look at whatever thing was pretending to be his ancestor.

 

“You seem certain I am dead,” Leon said to which Trevor snorted and crossed his arms.

 

“I‘m more than certain, I’m more concerned at what you are or what has happened to the catacombs.”

 

Alucard was the last to stand sliding behind both Sypha and Trevor, silent and dangerous. Trevor looked at him.

 

“Did you see anything wrong with the catacombs?” Trevor asked Alucard who stared back slow to answer.

 

“I didn’t know they existed.” Alucard bit out, shifting from foot to foot.

 

“What’s got your panties in so much of a twist, Jesus, he’s not doing anything yet.”

 

“Well, Trevor I’m not overly fond of your dead ancestors crawling out of the ground to smash down my doors,” Alucard growled. “I could construe it as bad for my well being.”

 

“I’m not a fan of it either thank you,”

 

“Ancestor?” 

 

Trevor and Alucard froze and stared back at Leon who was frowning, his accent becoming heavier.

 

“You idiots, keep your voices down.” Sypha sighed.

 

“I-“ Trevor stuttered

 

Leon laughed, his shoulders shaking “You? A Belmont, a fair joke at my expense.”

 

Trevor spun from facing Alucard to scowling at Leon “All right fuck off, what the hell are you?” He drew a knife from his boot pointing it at Leon who wrinkled his nose. “Im done with this bullshit, nothing gets to pretend to be a Belmont.”

 

“Such crass language, and keeping the company of vampires, and you call me the pretender.” Leon scoffed

 

Alucard jerked back, Trevor snarled and Sypha gasped offended for all parties.

 

“Now, I would rather get back to my business so I would appreciate—“

 

With a shove, Alucard was marching between Trevor and Sypha, Sypha shouting a warning to him. A tightness to his eyes as he threw his head up to face Leon.

 

“Alucard…” Trevor said, hand reaching to grasp at his whip only to grab at air. Something was pretending to be a Belmont and Alucard was testing his luck a little too far.

 

“I bow to no man, less so a spectre brought forth with black magic.” Alucard said with confidence to Leon’s face. “Leave this place spectre before you are ensnared by the castle’s magic. It would be a shame if the Lord Baron of the Belmont’s befell the Tepes curse”

 

Leon frowned as Alucard pushed himself into his space. He stared at Alucard with an intensity worthy of the heat of battle. 

 

“Your name again?” Leon stepped back from Alucard putting a gloved hand over his mouth.

 

“I am Adrian Alucard Tepes, lord of the castle you are trespassing in.” Alucard delivered it like the aristocratic asshole he was.

 

Leon’s eyebrows shot up, mumbling something in his hand, “Your father…” Leon looked around the foyer with an air of familiarity. Something that set them all on edge. While he might be a ghost like Alucard said, he was still wielding a whip just fine and posed a threat. “Was he Mathias?” Leon asked.

 

A confused noise escaped Trevor and Alucard frowned. 

 

“Who the fuck is Mathias?” Trevor barked out almost offended that the lord of house Belmont was this much of an idiot. Alucard said he was the lord of Dracula’s castle. His fucking name was Dracula backwards. 

 

Leon frowned at Trevor, “The sworn enemy of my family,”

 

“The fuck he is ‘cause I’ve never heard of him,”

 

Leon waved him off and Trevor shouted an ignored hey, Leon focusing more on Alucard who was uncomfortable again. His strong entrance not seeming to dissuade the spirit. Normally a declaration like that wouldn’t prompt that response.

 

“You look like him, I can see it in your face. Did you know your father well?” Leon leaned in closer grabbing Alucard’s face with a light hand. Quick to smack the offending appendage off, Alucard backed up to stand with Trevor who was fuming and Sypha who was still chained.

 

“Leave now spirit, you are not welcome here.” Alucard tried it again, not surprised when it did nothing.

 

Leon laughed with a smile, shaking his head. “Say I play along, why do you think I am a spirit.”  
“ ‘cause you’re fucking long dead.” Trevor barked out, Sypha nodding along.

 

“And I say I am not,” Leon said back with a cheeky smile

 

“That doesn’t even make sense, you are dead.” Sypha said with punctuating head bobs.

 

“What makes little sense is you all insisting I am dead with no proof, I know myself to be alive so why would I believe a vampire and his thralls.”

 

“We are not his thralls,” Trevor stomped his foot. Leon grimaced and looked at Alucard who was piercing Leon with a stare.

 

“You do not smell of blood,”

 

“Oh? I don’t? What makes me believe you?”

 

Alucard crossed his arms, letting out a breath through his nose. He didn’t need to be doing this, but he didn’t need the spectre of Lord Belmont haunting the castle for eternity. He wasn’t certain he could handle it. 

 

“Nothing,” Alucard looked around the room, “You seem to recognize the castle?”

 

“I do, yes,” 

 

“Then you’ve heard of the curse?”

 

“You mentioned it before, though it would not surprise me that Bernhard would do something like that.”

 

Alucard didn’t like the way this was going, he needed to convince the ghost to leave. He kept bringing up names that meant nothing though.

 

“I don’t recognize a Bernhard,”

 

Leon opened his mouth, but Trevor jumped in, “I recognize that name,” turning to Sypha, “Why do I know that name?”

 

Sypha also frowned tapping her leg as she thought, “Im uncertain, does William seem right? The Speakers have an ancient story of… I want to say the crimson scourge Bernhardt? The red monster that lived in the forest of darkness. If you saw red, you’d never be seen again was the gist of the story?”

 

Leon grimaced as Trevor nodded along, “William isn’t right, but the rest sounds okay.”

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Leon bit out

 

“Doing what?” Sypha asked blinking

 

“Pretending it’s history,”

 

“Im really not, I would never lie about a story.”

 

“Yes, I see you are a speaker, not a very competent one if that is how you speak of that story.” Leon ignored Sypha’s outraged shout this time.  
The spirit seemed determined to piss them all off with casual negligence.

“We are not in jest, you said you would play along… so Lord Belmont,” Alucard embellished the title a little; almost mockingly to rile the spirit up. “who is Bernhardt?” 

 

Leon tsked, “Bernhardt was the vampire lord of the forest of eternal night. I thought his castle had crumbled to dust, but it appears a new vampire has taken his place. Or should I say Dhampir?”

Alucard had to restrain himself from reacting to the casual name drop. The spirit was a sly asshole, dressed in garments better suited for the royal throne, and loaded with far more information than Alucard wanted. It was easy to manipulate if you held all the pieces. Sadly it seemed a ghost was triumphing over in a battle of knowledge.

 

Trevor snapped his fingers, “Bernhardt took Lady Trantoul,” Trevor smiled victorious, “That’s why I know that name.”

 

Leon went quiet. Alucard watching with sharp eyes, this might be the movement he needed to get one over on what the spirit knew. If Trevor remembered enough of what he shouldn’t, then they might convince Leon to leave.

 

“Who was that?” Thank the lord Sypha asked, Alucard giving Sypha a silent hoorah.

 

“Lady Trantoul? Oh, Im not sure, my mother used to tell me stories. Said the stories were important. Never listened though.” Trevor didnt notice the sharp blue eyes that buried into him. “She was the start of the Belmont’s hunting vampires after being taken by one.”

 

“That’s all you know? Trevor do you not remember nothing of your own history?” Sypha complained while picking at her robes, the idea seemed to rankle her.

 

“I do, but I’m not going to say the rest though.” Trevor sniffed.

 

It surprised everyone when Leon was the one to question why not. Trevor looking like it baffled him. 

 

“What do you mean why? You would be the one to know,” 

 

“Why would I know why you won’t tell the rest of Sara’s story?” Leon bit back to Trevor’s sputtering. Trevor gestured at Alucard while staring at Leon. Leon only stared back not seeming to get it.

 

“He’s a fucking leech, I’m not going to just tell him family secrets. Im not an idiot.” Trevor spelled it out for the group.

 

“You seem to be close, I don’t see the problem.” Leon said again and Trevor threw his hands up. “Whatever you’re trying to say, just out with it. The Belmonts don’t need secrets anyway, it’s deceitful.”

 

“Deceitful?” Sypha mumbled, a little more hesitant. They both trusted Alucard, but somethings were better left to silence. There were stories that her family never allowed her to speak.

 

Torn between keeping precious knowledge quiet and the pressing issue of the head of clan Belmont telling him to fess up had Trevor kicking the floor, scuffing the shine.  
“Lady Trantoul is the reason we can fight vampires, she is vampire Killer.” Trevor grumbled staring at the tall vaulted ceiling not believing himself. That he spoke that out loud near Alucard let alone in the castle of horrors.

 

“That makes little sense, a human could never — Oh,” Alucard cut himself off before intoning his head. “I am sorry, that would’ve been a terrible fate to befall someone you knew.” Alucard said to Leon who nodded solemnly. Trevor grinding his teeth at how quick Alucard filled the blank pieces in.

They felt a pregnant pause before Alucard sighed, “Do you believe us now Lord Belmont?” Alucard searched through the darkness that cast over Leon’s face. 

 

“Im sorry, this confuses me.” Leon looked up, a harder shape to his face. “You say you are of Clan Belmont, you’ve heard of things I have not spoken of to anyone and yet you don’t recognize Mathias? Where is the head of the family? Why have they not told you?” Leon said with a darker grumble to his French tones. The fluffy blond hair not offsetting the mood.

 

Trevor stood a little straighter under the weight of the stare. “I am head of the family.” 

 

“You’re joking.” Leon responded in a monotone voice. Finally, dropping the Morningstar whip and walking up to Trevor who did his best to meet Leon’s tall, regal stature. Not opening his mouth as one of his worsts fears preyed on him. Trevor knew he was the epitome of how disgraced the Belmont name was. He knew his existence would have his ancestors rolling in their graves. Except this one was haunting him undisputably.

 

“You’re not.” Leon said even flatter. Trevor jut his chin out, biting his tongue at his inadequacies. 

 

Leon spun around to face Sypha who, with careful help from Alucard, was freeing herself from the whip. “What year is it?”

 

“1476,” Sypha said back with a soft tone. 

 

Leon made a disgusted noise and marched over to the fallen whip to pick it up, ignoring Trevor who was standing solid. “Only 400 years and my clan was reduced to this?”

 

Sypha jumped to the defence first, “Whoah, what’s that supposed to mean. Trevor may be an asshole, but he is every inch a good man.”

 

Leon shot an amused glance down at Sypha. Handing the whip looped and tightened back to her rather than Trevor.

 

Alucard stepped in to grab the whip from Leon and pass it back to its actual owner. Trevor taking it without a word. “Trevor is a creature of circumstance, what befell your clan was as much his fault as it is yours.” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Leon snapped back. Sypha and Alucard expected Trevor to come to life and say an insult or defend himself. It was his usual spiel, but he kept his head bowed for once in his life. Neither of them knowing if it was their place to say anything.

 

“That is too say, it was not his fault. Tragedy struck when Trevor was too young.” Alucard said, being as soft as he dared. 

 

“Oh, when he was a babe?”

 

“No.” Trevor spoke. Leon facing him again. “The church decided we were heretics. That we dealt in black magic. They excommunicated the entire family. That would be why you are still wandering among the living.” 

 

“The church did?” Leon asked, his rough edges shrinking. “That wouldn’t mean we gave up our cause, you would still hunt,”

 

“We never gave up, but being slaughtered like animals makes it hard.” Trevor snapped back, staring at the floor.

 

Leon gave a long pause, a mask falling in place and his shoulders straightened. “How many survived?” 

 

“Only Trevor.” Sypha butted in, trying to avoid forcing Trevor to speak anymore. The topic was painful and Trevor already had a prickly personality. The combination was liable for an explosion.

 

If you were listening, you could hear Leon’s teeth clack close. 

 

“I wonder if I should’ve taken Mathias’ offer. If then horrors like this wouldn’t befall my family. God seems to spit in the face of me yet again. How I keep my faith I can not understand.” Leon grumbled shaking his head. 

 

“God’s a farce,” Trevor shot back.

 

“Careful now, you sound like an actual heretic.” Leon said back with no real weight behind them. Trevor only rolled his eyes.

 

“You keep bringing up Mathias, should we know who that is?” Sypha asked the question that had been burning at Alucard‘s mouth, but he hadn’t let run in the effort to get the spirit to leave his doorstep sooner. It had been long enough that with the ambient temperature of the castle the snow was melting. Trevor’s horse lost in the depths. Never to see the light of day again Alucard was certain.

 

“Yes Mathias is of importance. Unless someone put him to death, permanently, I am surprised that he has not wrecked havoc on Wallachia. He is the sworn enemy of the Belmont clan,” Leon seemed to direct the last bit towards Trevor who crossed his arms in defiance even if he nodded. 

 

“The last I heard, the only tango partner the Belmont’s have is Dracula.”

 

“Dracula? I am not familiar with the name,” Leon stared at Alucard while he said it. “He is important to you?” 

 

“Why do you say that?” Alucard asked back

 

“Your name,” Leon pointed out.

 

“He was my father,”

 

“Was?”

 

This time it was for Alucard to face away uncomfortable, “Yeah, he was recently dealt with.” Trevor said in his stead.

 

Leon leaned back on his heels and stared at Alucard again watching the small movements and changes. He then switched to stare around the great hall of the castle and down to Trevor who attempted to stare down Leon, but lost as his eyes slid off the overpowering noble man. 

 

Leon broke the silence with a bright laugh. His face dropping all pretences of seriousness. 

 

“400 years later and some things never change, Mathias still has sway over what he shouldn’t. Damn it all.” Leon covered his face with a hand, dragging it down his cheek.   
“I dont know the full story but, a word of advice Trevor? If he offers you immortality, you might as well take it. 400 years and it’s like string.” Leon’s laugh sounded a little more broken.

 

“Im missing something here,” Sypha asked out loud, looking around at the boys.

 

“Mathias must have shed his name, Dracula, what an odd thing for him to pick. To name his child it too. Conceited bastard.” Leon shook his head.

 

“My father was never anything else other than Dracula,” Alucard denied.

 

“You don’t know your father like I do.” Leon shot back a cheeky throw of the hands. 

 

“You know him as a murderer as all Belmont do, not as a father,” Alucard griped back. Leon snorted and shook his head. 

 

“I’ve known him since he was human and ten years old.” Leon said a shit-eating grin across his lips much to everyone’s shock.

 

“What!” Sypha broke down first.

 

“Bullshit!” Trevor called back.

 

Alucard frowned staring at Leon who had his arms crossed and his head tipped playfully, hair falling across his face. 

 

“My father is older than that,” Alucard buffered back, Leon was confused, whatever black magic springing him from his grave addling his mind.

 

“Oh sure, the vampire side of that mixed bag is much older. The loss of his wife soured Mathias, declared he would take revenge and stole Bernhardt’s soul.” Leon said it, but it was clear there was a lot to unpack in that loaded sentence.

 

Trevor snorted and side eyed Alucard “That doesn’t sound like anybody we know,”

 

Alucard dragged his tongue over his teeth frustrated, but didn’t move to do anything to Trevor’s insensitive nature. 

 

Leon quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Striding over to Trevor with far too much elegance for anyone to handle. He walked behind Trevor who was trying to keep an eye on the ghost; Trevor standing straighter than he ever had before in his life. 

 

Trevor didn’t like to admit when his blood raced or when his palms became sweaty with nerves, but he was almost past all that with Leon leaning over his shoulder. Throw him into a pit of night creatures over this. This was a walking, talking nightmare for him.

 

“I hope you realize the pressure that’s been placed on you as the last member of the Belmont clan?” Leon whispered into his ear and Trevor felt the stone fly to his feet faster than the speed of light. “That you must do anything and everything you can to keep the family alive?” Trevor’s teeth clicked together as he nodded. He couldn’t see Leon, the ghost was too far back. He felt only the hand on his shoulder and Sypha and Alucard’s concerned looks.

 

“I want you to hit Mathias where it hurts the most then.” Leon hissed and Trevor tried to turn around, but the firm hands held him in place.

 

“I will not kill him,” Trevor growled back, making eye contact with Alucard. Alucard got the picture as he reached for his sword eyeing Leon with a critical eye. Alucard trusted that Trevor would stay true to his word. They’d been through far too much to turn on each other without some serious grievances. No matter what Trevor threatened every day.

 

Leon chuckled, “That is not what I had in mind, you’re not keeping the Belmont name in mind when I speak.”

 

“Just get to the point,” Trevor jerked under the hands again.

 

“You will give Mathias’s son the thing Mathias himself could never have. It seems the boy is soured towards his father, you need to push a little is all, you two are already so close.” 

 

Trevor was bloody confused and scared. Leon was sounding insane and his voice was verging on sensual which freaked Trevor out even more. They could attribute part of that to the accent though. 

 

“The hell are you even talking about?”

 

“Mathias, Dracula if you want, offered me immortality along his side. Naturally I refused.” Leon let go of Trevor’s shoulders so he could spin to face Leon who was smiling with an unnatural gleam to his eye. “But you, Trevor, are not going to.” Leon poked Trevor in the chest, leaning in as Trevor leaned away. “That boy is only half-vampire. I can tell. That means all the benefits, none of the risk and that is good for the Belmont family.” Leon grasped Trevor’s wrists; the skin twisting under his fingers. “Good for our crusade and good for our longevity so—“

 

“Are you sincerely telling me to turn myself you crazy bastard?” Trevor leaped away, a sharp nail catching at his wrist and drawing blood. Trevor wheezed at the pain. He’d had worse, but only when he’d been expecting it. Your arm being sliced open by a ghost was never a fun affair.

 

Leon rolled his eyes, “No no, just let me show you,” 

 

Leon was on the move. “Alucard was it? Do you mind if I use you as an example for a moment? I swear no harm to you, just a moment and then I will be off as you are so eager to have me do,” Leon offered, sounding like a snake the whole time to Trevor’s ears. 

 

“Dont you fucking go near him,” Trevor said, moving himself in Alucard’s direction as Leon did. Sypha was watching, feet shifting underneath her, hands fidgeting in her cloak.

 

“If I let you near me you’ll leave?” Alucard asked. Trevor shook his head frantically at Alucard, miming a throat cut. Sypha seeing this also shook her head at the idea.

 

“Yes. I swear.” Leon said “Here, I’ll even keep my hands above my head as I approach you as you all seem so nervous,”

 

Alucard mulled it over as Trevor continued miming at him. Sypha looking resigned the moment Alucard hesitated denying it.

 

“You may approach. What do you want?” Alucard asked, baring his fangs a little more. It hopefully reminded the spectre of just what it was dealing with if it got out of hand. Not that Alucard really believed it would hold off a Belmont, even as a ghost.

 

“I’ve just always been curious to see vampires teeth up close, I apparently never got to see them before I died as most vampires I met ended up as dust before I could study them,” Leon said it pleasantly enough, but Trevor couldn’t understand how this related to the previous conversation. Why did he switch topics so violently?

 

“My teeth? That’s all you want?” Alucard was also suspicious of the mans motives. 

 

“Swear by it.” Leon nodded, even bowing a little. 

 

Alucard wrinkled his nose, but obliged opening his mouth wide. It felt odd for him to even consider doing this, but he supposed there could’ve been much worse. He could have Leon trying to kill him.

 

“Fascinating, truly—“ With a seconds notice Leon struck. Nobody even had time to move away. Alucard gagged as Leon shoved a finger into his mouth, running it down his tongue quick as he could before Alucard snapped his mouth shut. “—fascinating,” Leon grinned, not a tooth showing as Alucard covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“What the fuck did you do,” Trevor spaced each word out punctuating it with a step. 

 

“Doing what must be done. Au revoir, I keep my promises.” Leon threw a hand up and walked to the door. Only detouring to intercept Trevor, shoving into his side. 

 

“To make things abundantly clear to you, I want you to make that boy a Belmont to rub it in the face of his father. Think about it Trevor, this is the best course for the family, you’ll find I’m right.” Leon grabbed Trevor’s hand and shook it, scraping his fingers against the cut on his wrist. 

 

Trevor grabbed at the spot as the man faded in front of his eyes, a wink the last thing he saw before he processed what the crazed ghost had said.

 

“What in the fucking hell was that all about,” Trevor said out loud to the silence that now rang in the dark foyer of the castle. “I can’t even—“

 

“Sypha, freeze me in place right now.” Alucard said it, jaw clenched tight, fists even more so if the small blood droplets raining from his palms said anything.

 

“Excuse me?” Sypha turned a concerned eye on Alucard, whose body quivered like a leaf. A sting on an instrument would not be as tight as he was right now.

 

“Do it!” Alucard barked and Sypha spun in place once before a wall of ice raced up Alucard‘s body, straight to his shoulders. 

 

A sigh of relief echoed from Alucard as he tipped his head back, hair falling behind him to pool on the blue ice. “What a fucking prick. Belmont your family are a pack of cretinous shit stains.” 

 

Sypha laughed, nerves shot from the tense situation. Trevor wasn’t about to deny it. He didn’t even want to think about what Leon had just said. It was the castle screwing with the ghost. 

 

“What did he do, why’re you so—“ Sypha gestured to Alucard as he rolled his head back and forth. Eye closed in concentration.

 

“He put his finger in my mouth.” Alucard peaked an eye open to look at Sypha.

 

“But why though?” Sypha said while crossing her arms, tucking her hands into her armpits the cold of the castle coming back in full force.

 

“Because this place is cursed, because he was not right, because he was creepy as shit, take your pick.” Trevor offered as he walked closer to the group, wanting to see what had Alucard in such a ruffle.

 

“Belmont you come any closer and I will end up doing something you’d rather I didn’t.” Alucard hissed through his teeth, eyes closed in concentration again.

 

“Oh piss off, it’s not my fault he assaulted your mouth. You’re the one who let him that close after I told you not to.” Trevor walked up to the ice block to rap his fist against the surface.

 

“That’s not what I—fucking—please wrap your wound—Sypha!” Alucard banged his head forward on the ice, groaning. Alucard was gnashing his teeth together, loud enough for Trevor to hear and to take a step away.

 

“You’re hurt Trevor?” Sypha prodded Trevor’s shoulders and waist with care; Trevor slapping the hands away.

 

“Not even, crazy asshole scratched me,”

 

Alucard moaned in despair, “Only your family, Belmont, is filled with enough absolute fucking lunatics to try to incite me to murder you by shoving blood in my mouth.”

 

“He did what?” Trevor asked.

 

“He didn’t just shove his finger in my mouth, he had blood on it,” Alucard said through the curtain his hair was making, molten butterscotch eyes peaking through. “Your blood. So if you two would hurry and fix whatever is bleeding before I lose my damn mind,”

 

“That fucking cocksucker, he actually tried to make you turn me,” Trevor shook his head as he stuck out his arm, the nick was just big enough to still be bleeding. Sypha already working on staunching the blood with a ripped off a piece of her robe. She treated the thing like dirt.

 

“Why would he want that? I thought he had a vendetta against vampires.” Sypha asked as she worked, the cloth in her teeth.

 

“Yeah, but our lord and saviour over there isn’t a vampire—“

 

“Oh so you finally—“ Alucard perked up despite his limited control

 

“—in his eyes. Not where it counts at least. He decided the best way to win the race was to join it. Im telling you it’s this god damn castle.”

 

“You’re seemingly right, the castle’s aura most likely corrupted him,”

 

“You have no idea the shit he whispered in my ear,”

 

“I have some Idea, watching your face was great entertainment.”

 

“Fuck off,”

 

Sypha finished the knot with a tug and a pat. It wouldn’t stop Alucard from being attracted to it. The blood was already out, but it’d stop it from getting any worse.

 

“I wonder if the stories of reincarnation are true,” Sypha trailed off looking into the distance “Because if so you two would have been a couple in an arranged marriage,” Sypha finished with a sly grin as Alucard rolled his eyes. Trevor blanched though. 

 

Sypha quirked her head and got into Trevor’s face, “What’s with the pale, ‘oh no’ look?”

 

“I’ve just had enough of people insinuating I need to marry Alucard,” Trevor said covering his eyes with his bandaged hand. 

 

“The answer is no, Belmont, before you ask,” Alucard said, “and I’d prefer if your dead relatives never tried to play wingman again.”

 

“I’d drink to that,” Trevor grumbled not even denying the fact knowing there was no use in denying it. Alucard’s quiet ‘you’d drink to anything’ was ignored.

 

“You’re kidding me? He was telling you to marry Alucard?” Sypha told her voice stuttering and high pitch with withheld laughter.

 

“He wanted to rub Dracula’s nose in it, not that it wouldn’t be hilarious on principal…” Trevor trailed off smirking as Alucard curled his lip in disgust. 

 

“Are you sure you both don’t want to reconsider?” Sypha giggled now, looking between them. Lightly shoulder bopping Trevor who sighed.

 

Only for Sypha would he do something this unbecoming of him. He dropped to a knee, throwing out a hand, “Alucard, you cock jockey, will you marry this.” Trevor switched from a flat hand to a finger.

 

“Yes, like I—“ Alucard’s muffled voice dying down the rest of the way as Sypha zipped her finger across the air sealing his lips shut with a chunk of ice. Sypha left the room in silence for a second. They heard her snuffles for air as she held her humour in.

 

She was fast to drop the ice on Alucard’s mouth, “I can’t believe you,” Alucard growled.

 

“Amazing, I didn’t think you two would fall for that.” Sypha laughed.

 

“Fall for what?” Trevor stood up from his kneeling.

 

“That was dirty and you know it,” Alucard grumbled.

 

“Doesn‘t make it any less true in the eyes of the Lord,” Sypha crowed

 

Alucard’s glare shifted from Sypha to Trevor and back again “Lucky for us, none of us are believers,” 

 

“Then why are you so sensitive about it right now?” Sypha put her hands behind her head, a job well done in her mind. Alucard sputtered for a second before falling silent. “Checkmate.”

 

 “Im going back up to the room, it’s cold down here,” Sypha turned to leave, but not before nudging Trevor, “Good luck getting your fiancé out his ice block,”

 

Her laughter echoed through the angry shouts of denial from both boys. It was too bad she wouldn’t have another ghost pop up to trick them into saying vows. She was ordained. It could be perfect.

 

She paused as she sunk into her nest of blankets again, the warmth from the fire filling only this one room. Would she do that to them? If the opportunity struck?

 

Yes. Without doubt.

 

It would be her crowning achievement.


End file.
